Dr Feelgood
by OokamiJudge
Summary: House might not be the nicest man ever, but he is good at making people feel good.


Disclaimer: House isn't mine and neither is the song it's 'Dr. Feelgood' by Motley Crue. Personally I love it for House, thanks fer this one Anarchy, even if parts of it don't /quite/ fit like I want them too.

**Rat-tailed Jimmy is a second hand hood  
He deals out in Hollywood  
Got a '65 Chevy, primered flames  
Traded for some powdered goods  
Jigsaw Jimmy He's runnin' a gang  
But I hear he's doin' o.k.  
Got a cozy little job, sells the Mexican mob  
Packages of candycaine**

He never looked the best when he walked in door. Why should he? No one really saw him and he was much more comfortable in a t shirt and jeans or his lose slacks and half buttoned shirt. Besides it was all part of his image. He didn't want to be bothered and the look kept most of them away, especially if they saw him on his bike. Despite that though his little duckyies listened to him for the most part. He was the one that handed out the final word on drugs.

He was Dr. House.

**He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's the one that makes ya feel alright  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood**

He could find out what was wrong with anyone it seemed. He wasn't a nice man, but he was respected for his work. He was the man people came to if they had a problem no one else could solve. He was the doctor that would make you feel good. He and his team would figure it out and make you better if it was possible.

**Cops on the corner always ignore  
Somebody's getting paid  
Jimmy's got it wired, law's for hire  
Got it made in the shade  
Got a little hideaway, does business all day  
But at night he'll always be found  
Selling sugar to the sweet  
People on the street  
Call this Jimmy's town**

They knew about the pills now, about how he didn't always get proper permission for everything. He might have a boss, but if he said the right things even she would turn a blind eye most times. No matter what everyone saw or thought for the most part he was actually the one in charge of what he did. And with his team to do most of his work for him really he didn't have to do very much. At night he could be found in his own house downing his drugs.

**He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's the one that makes ya feel alright  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's gonna be your Frankenstein I've got one thing you'll understand  
He's not what you'd call a glamorous man  
Got one thing that's easily understood  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood**

He might be in pain more often then not but very few people who came to see him stayed that way. He was Dr. House and he was good at what he did. Making people feel good. Oh no he wasn't a nice man, he wasn't nice looking or a person with a nice personality. His clothes were probably second hand even. None of that changed it though, oh no. He had gotten thanks many times for what he did because he was just that good at it.

**He'll tell you he's the king  
Of these barrio streets  
Moving up to shangri-la  
Came by his wealth as a matter of luck  
Says he never broke no law  
Two time loser running out of juice  
Time to move out quick  
Heard a rumour going round  
Jimmy's going down  
This time it's gonna stick**

At one time they thought they would be right of him. Got him for his pills, it didn't last long though. Before long he was back and back to what he did. He'll tell you he's good and that he's always right. He was good at what he did and had been for some time. He had lose himself more then once, once to pain and one to jail, but neither had stopped him in the end. They say that he is going to go down and stay one day, but he doesn't believe it.

**He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's the one that makes ya feel alright  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's gonna be your Frankenstein**

He is the one who makes it all better again. He is Dr. House and he is and expert in his field. He doesn't lose many to death, oh no he's the one that makes you feel good again. You don't have to like him, might never even meet him, but he will be the one behind it all making it right again. He doesn't care who you are or what you have, not really. He just does what he does.

**Let him soothe your soul, just take his hand  
Some people call him an evil man  
Let him introduce himself real good  
He's the only one they call "Feelgood"**

He's a bastard, unfeeling, uncaring. He has been called more then he or anyone else can remember, but it doesn't change who he is or what he does. He'll tell you straight out he doesn't care. He'll tell you to your face that he can make you better all the same. He is who he is and he is good at his job. Just get his attention and he will tell you straight up that he is "Doctor House"


End file.
